


aphrodisiac

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel!Lance, Angels and Demons, Aphrodisiacs, Demon!Keith, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Harems, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Club, Shiro in sex club wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 7: aphrodisiac





	aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Some Shiro/Keith/Lance this time! 👀
> 
> Ahh I struggled to think of something for this! I wanted to do a different prompt but couldn't think of a proper story for it. I'm sorry this is so heavy on descriptions but I just had an image in mind of how this place would look and I wanted to try and.. bring it to life? I don't know if I managed or not XD But Lotor has a classy place pfff
> 
> Thank you for reading! All of your kudos and absolutely wonderful comments keep me motivated and I'm so grateful! ❤️❤️❤️  
I was thinking of maybe doing some OCs for a few days, would that be something anyone would like to read? Or should I stick with the usual voltron characters? 🤔

There's a large woman standing outside the door of the warehouse, her face set into what looks like a permanent frown, muscular arms crossed over a broad chest. An older, finely dressed man steps up and presents a sleek matte black envelope embossed with tiny gold lettering. Eyeing then man she takes the exclusive invitation and pushes it through a small machine, a symbol lighting up on the screen.  


With one arm she pushes the door open just far enough to allow him entrance, then closes it firmly and reclaims her unapproachable stance.  


Shiro approaches next and the woman raises a brow, taking the black invitation and huffing when she sees the violet script. Grabbing something from the waist of her pants she pulls the device to her mouth and barks a command into it. the language unfamiliar.  


Replacing the communication device she hands the invitation back to Shiro. “Someone will be up to guide you.”

“Thank you,” Shiro says, stepping aside and sliding the envelope into his jacket pocket. It takes only a few seconds for the door to open again, this time from the inside.  


A young man pokes his head out, blue eyes fixing on Shiro immediately. A sheer length of golden fabric covers his mouth but he smiles and opens the door a little wider, motioning Shiro forward.

“Go,” the bouncer woman grunts and Shiro follows.  


The boy that waits for Shiro is gorgeous, probably not much older than eighteen. He's slim but tall, a circlet of delicate golden chain resting on his soft brown hair. A pair of fluffy angel wings protrude from his back and a pristine white skirt sits low on his hips, the hem brushing the tops of his thighs.  


“Hello,” Shiro says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out unevenly. The boy smiles brightly and leads Shiro ahead, the tunnel opening into a large main room. The lighting of the club is set low, small candles lit at the tables and along the walls.  


Down the center of the room is a walkway framed by two rows of platforms in multiple sizes, each one elevated at a different height. Some have metal bars surrounding them while others have strings of colorful jewels hanging from the edges. Each platform has a different theme to it but they all share one thing in common.  


On top of every upraised surface is a beautiful young man or woman, their eyes highlighted in dark kohl. Most of the dancers are naked or wearing elegant lingerie; lace, silk and thin chainmail embellished with gemstones and precious metals. Thin chains decorate styled hair and arched bodies, piercings and tattoos spanning skin tones in every hue.  


Shiro slows as he tries to take everything in, the boy leading him reaching back and taking his hand. Something sharp pokes into Shiro's palm but the boy tightens his hold, giving an apologetic smile. Shiro watches him smile shyly and tug gently until they keep walking. They pass each platform, bodies moving with the low thump of music.  


A contortionist bends backward until her chest rests on the circular platform, her lower back resting lightly on her head and her legs spreading slowly into the splits. A blond young man on the platform next to her sits close to the edge, legs hanging off the side. Delicate chains of silver attach his collar to a set of nipple piercings, then down to the metal pierced into his hips. His toes curl in the air and his head is thrown back, chest heaving as he works a hand over his naked sex.  


The center two platforms have silk straps that come down from the ceiling, two young men using the fabric to contort their bodies in twisting positions in the air. One of the larger platforms is a tube of glowing water, a beautiful mer creature floating inside, her hands massaging her chest.  


Before the platforms are plush leather chairs and small tables, the patrons of the club enjoying drinks and the entertainment before them. Some nod to Shiro as he passes, a few following the boy who leads him with hungry eyes. More seating against the walls are filled with men and women alike, each one dressed sharply and exuding wealth.  


More gorgeous men and women attend the tables, thin loops of fabric low on their hips. Some sit naked astride the laps of their patrons, being fed or teased or fucked to the height of pleasure. Their moans are a music of their own, eyes blown wide and hands touching and groping.  


The young man tugs at Shiro’s hand again, guiding him to a black door outlined in purple. He places his hand on the square screen and it lights up as it recognizes him, the door opening with a soft hiss.  


Tugging Shiro inside the boy’s wings twitch, feathers brushing against Shiro’s clothed arm. A current of desire ripples through Shiro but the boy releases his hand and hurries forward.  


Sitting in one of the dark leather chairs is his coworker Lotor, a slim phone held up to his ear. A dark-haired young man sits on his thigh, a thin tail protruding from the base of his spine. Spreading out from his back is a pair of leathery wings, dark tattoos inked into his skin and his hair braided down his back, little teardrop gems woven through it. He rocks in little movements, Lotor's hand cupped over the red lace stretched across his ass.  


The winged brunet that had led Shiro through the club approaches Lotor and settles himself onto the man’s free thigh, cooing softy when slim fingers reach up to scratch at the base of his wings. The fluffy appendages brush against the leathery pair.

“Shirogane,” Lotor says with a smile, setting the phone on the table beside him. “So glad you could make it.”  


Looking over his shoulder the dark-haired young man frowns at the interruption, glowing eyes narrowing on Shiro. He bares his teeth in a hiss and Shiro glimpses a pair of sharp fangs. The lighter of the two boys flicks the other with his wings before sliding his hand down the back of red lacy underwear, the thin black tail looping around his wrist.  


“When you said a side business, I didn't expect this,” Shiro says honestly and Lotor chuckles. He feels uncomfortably hot and very much turned on.  


Lotor motions to the chair beside him. “Sit, sit. I should explain.” As Shiro takes a seat Lotor notices the way his eyes linger. With a grin Lotor looks to the boys in his lap. “Go sit with our guest.”

“Oh, no! It's not necessary.” Shiro's words go unheeded, both boys settling into his lap to mirror their position with Lotor just seconds ago. Unable to help himself Shiro reaches up to steady them with a hand on their hips, the skin hot beneath his palms.  


Waving him off Lotor settles into his chair more comfortably. “Nonsense, they love it. That's Keith on the left and Lance on the right.”

Two pairs of striking eyes watch Shiro, one set narrowed and the other wide and eager. They both have blown pupils and when Keith rocks himself experimentally against Shiro's thigh, Shiro can feel himself responding embarrassingly quick. Shiro's hand tightens on Keith's hip and the young man smirks.

“Keith's taken a liking to you,” Lotor murmurs, leaning forward with his hands folded beneath his chin. “I'm glad. This will all work out nicely.”

Lance reaches up to pull down the fabric over his mouth, then leans in and nuzzles Shiro’s jaw, one hand resting lightly on his broad chest. Thin fingers begin to undo the buttons. “What?” Shiro tears his eyes away to look at his coworker.  


Keith takes that moment of distraction to lean in, tongue sliding over Shiro’s neck. Lance gets the buttons undone and in sync both young men peel Shiro’s shirt back. Before he can stop them, two sets of sharp teeth sink into the curve where Shiro’s neck meets his shoulder, hands pressing against the front of his dress pants.  


Shiro can’t help but moan, pleasure washing over him like a wave. The pain quickly fades to a dull throb that goes straight to his dick, lips pressing slick kisses along his neck as hands massage and unbutton his pants. Shiro can’t help but pull the young men closer, his hands spread across warm skin as they grind against him, Lance claiming his lips in a messy kiss.  


Lotor sits back and takes a small glass of liquor when an attendant appears at his side. “You need to relax more, Shirogane. The aphrodisiac Lance gave you when you arrived should be in full swing now, especially after receiving the venom from twin bites.”

Blinking heavy eyes open Shiro breaks away from Lance, the brunet gasping softly and immediately kissing along the man’s neck. “You planned this?” Shiro asks Lotor, jerking when Keith’s hand slips down his pants and wraps around his erection. “Fuck.”  


“I _am_ an extraordinary friend,” Lotor points out, saluting Shiro with his glass of liquor. “Lance and Keith are two of my best and they are bound to you for the rest of the evening. Enjoy them in any way you wish.”

Keith bites Shiro again, rutting his hips urgently against Shiro’s thigh as he jerks him in hand. Lance makes a needy sound and bats long lashes up at Shiro, eyes almost completely black with arousal and aphrodisiac.  


Without hesitation Shiro reclaims Lance’s lips in another kiss, his hand sliding down the back of Keith’s underwear and pressing a finger inside the demon, feeling the warm heat tight around the digit. 

Pleasure floods his body and it's suddenly very easy to give into the heat of it and the bodies pressed flush against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
